


She Never She Him Coming

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tries to keep Taylor in bed as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Never She Him Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from tumblr.  
> Anonymous asked: Someone should write about Taylor attempting to get out of bed but tom keeps on tossing her back to bed straddling her carrying her up his shoulder and throwing her back to bed.
> 
> Takes place in Rhode Island before they have to go back to Australia. In my timeline this is a couple of months before she finds out she’s pregnant with Juliet.

  


They both had a good night in Rhode Island and it was almost 6 am when Taylor heard Meredith and Olivia meowing and yowling. She opens her eyes and sits up tiredly. She puts on her glasses and looks out at the hallway and sees Olivia by the door and Meredith further down the hallway.

“It’s 6 am girls. Please let us sleep some more before I feed you.”

“Just ignore them.” Tom said his voice still heavy from sleep, he sits up and brings her back down so he could look at her. “You look beautiful and if you are the first thing I see every morning I will be happy.”

“You say that to me every morning.” She told him with a smile.

He just smiles and kisses her lips and then her forehead. He then rolls on top of her and kisses her more passionately. And she giggles because here they were kissing in their bed and her thick glasses were still on her face. His kisses were starting to go down her neck and she was ready for a nice morning tumble in bed when the cats started meowing again and she could hear them walking into their bedroom.

“Babe the cats,” she said trying to stifle her moans as he moves his kisses further down her neck to the top of her tank top just above her breasts.

“Their cats they won’t notice me rocking your world.” He told her and she just laughs at how cheesy he could be this early in the morning.

“But I won’t be able to relax if they keep meowing. You don’t know them like I do baby. They won’t stop until they get their breakfast.”

He was about to make a cheeky reply when he felt one of the cats jumping on the bed to join them. He lifts his head and smiles as he sees Meredith.

“Good morning Mere, you won’t let me play with your mommy?”

Meredith just looks at him and walks over to him and starts to purr as he started to pet her. It always made her smile to see Tom with Meredith. Out of her two cats Meredith was always the one who was more skittish around people. But it was love at first sight when Meredith met Tom for the first time. She sits back up and looks at her boyfriend with her cat.

“I guess we’ll have to feed them now because Meredith has daddy’s attention now.”

“Daddy? I like the sound of that. Can’t wait to become a daddy to any baby we have.” He told her with a smile and she smiles back at him.

They had talked about kids. But way in the future. They had only been with each other for two months. It’s crazy that she’s only known him since the beginning of May and she felt like she knew he was the one she wanted all along. But that doesn’t mean what she had with Adam didn’t mean anything. He helped show her that not all men are treacherous and even with all of the hostility between her and Adam now she was thankful for him. Because without Adam in her life she wouldn’t have felt comfortable to get into a very serious relationship with Tom. She never saw him coming and when she met him the night before the Met gala she was charmed by him.

She was about to get out of bed when Olivia jumps into the mattress and she picks up her youngest cat.

“Good morning Olivia. How about that breakfast?” She gets out of bed and Tom felt tempted to bring her back down but he knew that now that Meredith and Olivia had their full attention now they couldn’t just ignore them.

He gets out of bed and Meredith jumps down and follows him to the kitchen. Taylor puts the dry cat food in their bowls and two saucers of milk down. She then sits on his lap and he rests his forehead against hers. She kisses his lips and he deepens it. He then kisses at her neck.

“Now that we’ve fed the cats where we’re we?” she asks him.

He just looks at her with a smile, which reaches his eyes and he picks her up and they go back upstairs to their master bedroom. He throws her back on their bed and kisses her lips fully, passionately and they hurriedly take each other’s clothes off. He gives her another kiss before getting a condom out and putting it on. She rolls her hips as he pushes inside her and they look at each other before he starts to move in and out of her.

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him again on the lips this time she playfully bites his lower lip before he pulls away to make small love bites at her jaw. She loved it when he nipped at her when they were having sex. 

Sometimes when they had sex they were more vocal but right now the only sounds were their moans, sweet murmurings to each other and the mattress. They both came together and after he takes care of the condom he brings her into his arms and just looks at her with as much love as he ever felt for someone who wasn’t his mother, sisters and niece.

“I love you so much, my sweet Taylor.”

“I love you too, Tom. You’re my Tommy.”

He takes her hand, brings it to his lips and kisses it. She blushes and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please remember to add comments, kudos and bookmarks.


End file.
